In order to maintain the reliability of an information processing system such as a server, data held in the information processing system is preferably maintained upon the occurrence of an earthquake, and information processing executed by the information processing system preferably continues after the stop of the earthquake. For example, a system that stops a process based on the magnitude of vibration caused by an earthquake, or stops the process and saves data based on the magnitude of the vibration caused by the earthquake, or stops the process, saves the data, and shuts off a power supply based on the magnitude of the vibration caused by the earthquake has been proposed.
An information processing system in which if a failure is detected in a first server that currently provides a service, a second server that is a standby server takes over the service and an Internet Protocol (IP) address used for the service has been proposed.
An information processing apparatus, which supplies power from a battery upon a reduction in a voltage to a value lower than a predetermined value and backs up data and terminates a system upon an increase in a temperature to a value higher than a predetermined value, has been proposed. If an information processing apparatus of this type is connected to a network, information that represents a voltage drop, a temperature rise, and the like is informed to an information processing apparatus such as a managing apparatus through the network. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 9-167028, 2008-28456, and 2001-92738 are examples of related art.